Secret Santa: The Wedding
by Janto4eva
Summary: Part of the Secret Santa Universe. Set 3 months after the original. Jack and Ianto get married.


Secret Santa: The Wedding

**Summary**: Part of the Secret Santa Universe. Set 3 months after the original. Jack and Ianto get married.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and Doctor Who are the property of the BBC, RTD and SM.

Ianto Jones had never been so nervous in his life. In just under 2 hours he was going to be saying his vows and marrying the love of his life. It wasn't being Jack's husband that was worrying him; it was the words 'till death do us part.' If the Doctor was right, that part of his life was now uncertain. What if after a hundred, or a thousand years, Jack stopped loving him? He would be alone and die in a strange time, with no family around…

He was in a sort of trance when Rhiannon entered the living room. She was smiling at her younger brother, sensing his apprehension.

"He loves you."

"I know..." Ianto began, as his sister pulled him into her arms, making the rest of his sentence muffled.

"You are so lucky Ianto. Not many people find their soul mate like you have. I have never known anyone love someone as much as Jack loves you, and I've only known him a few months."

"Thanks Rhi." Hearing his sister say that, he realised he was worrying for nothing. It didn't matter if he had a week or a million years, he wanted to marry Jack today. He sighed contently as Rhiannon released him.

"Ok… Let's get you married."

At their flat, the mood couldn't be more relaxed. Jack was in their bedroom, fixing his suit. He had never been so happy. He was marrying the man who he could spend eternity with, who he could have a family with. Ianto was someone who he loved dearly and he would never have to let him go. Ianto understood him like none other had before, and he felt so lucky that the Welshman had said yes. His only regret was that he wished he had met Ianto sooner, so he wouldn't've had to live alone for so long.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the Doctor entering the room, a big grin on his face.

"Come on Jack, let's get you married to your Mr Jones!" Jack beamed at him before they both headed out of the door.

Upon arriving at the registry office, Ianto began to relax; nothing was going to spoil his day, especially not his stupid thoughts. When he entered the room and looked at Jack, he felt his heart stop. Jack was breathtaking, smiling back at him, wearing a neat blue suit. He looked so much younger than Ianto had ever seen him, so carefree, so happy. He knew then that Jack would truly love him forever; he could see it in his partner's eyes.

As they stood at the front of the room, hand in hand, surrounded by close family and friends, they made their special vows to each other, words of love and commitment to last throughout time.

"Ianto, I love you more than anyone in the universe. You are the owner of my heart. I know you know that, but I wanted all our family and friends to know it too. You have made me the happiest person on Earth, and I want you to know that, with you, I am finally home. I promise to love you until the end of time."

"Jack, I love you so much. At Christmas, when the Doctor told us we had as long as you loved me, and you said we'd have forever, I thought I couldn't be happier. I was wrong. Being here, marrying you, is the happiest I've ever been. I can't wait to spend eternity with you."

They exchanged rings, promising everlasting love and commitment to each other, before the words they had been waiting for were spoken,

"I now pronounce you Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones. You may now kiss."

They smiled at each other, before Jack pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss. The kiss seemed to last for eternity, neither wanting to break the connection. All too soon, they were forced to part, breathing heavily and resting their foreheads together.

Xxxx

Dancing to Moonlight Serenade, at their reception, Jack and Ianto felt at peace. They were so close that Ianto swore he could hear Jack's heartbeat.

'This is perfect,' thought Jack. "Ianto?"

"Yes Jack," Ianto replied softly, not moving his head from its position on Jack's chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too cariad."

Jack sighed as they continued to sway to the music. Around them, other couples took to the floor, but they didn't seem to notice, they were too caught up in each other. As Jack tightened his grip on his partner, he couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face. In his arms was the man who had captured his heart like no other. The man he could build a life with. The man he loved so deeply, and who loved him back equally. After all these years, feeling cold and alone, he finally had someone to walk the path of life with… Someone to keep him warm… Someone who made him feel like he belonged… He had it all now, all because of his new Welsh husband.

**Thanks for reading, please review. :)**


End file.
